Drabbles
by Nekotara
Summary: A story filled with nothing but sweet romance and fearful angst, along with bloody deaths and, if possible, a few comical gestures. Most will be filled with an original character, but some may have canon characters, as well- possibly Zero Kiryu. The drabbles will be completed using the 100 themes challenge found from DeviantArt. I hope you enjoy my short stories, not one-shots!
1. Introduction

Summary: A new child is born into the Matsuda clan. Yuuka and Daisuke are happy, and give their daughter a beautiful name.

Genre: Family/General

* * *

><p>Inside the house of a Vampire Hunter family, a child cried. The mother held her baby daughter, tears stinging her eyes as she smiled at the girl with blond hair, smooth skin, and the most beautiful amber eyes. "Daisuke... Look at her eyes..." the mother spoke. "What is it, Yuuka?" her husband inquired. "They're the most beautiful amber eyes I've ever seen... Like yours..." Daisuke let his fingers brush his child's cheek. "What will we call her?" he asked. Yuuka smiled warmly. "Misaki... We'll call her Misaki..." she murmured, leaning forward and planting a small kiss on her daughter's forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>Matsuda Family (c) Nekotara 2014<p>

Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino 2014


	2. Complicated

Summary: It's rough taking care of their daughter. A few miscellaneous arguments, husband trying to reason with his wife, and their oldest son complaining because he can't get his way. Why can't everything just work out the way everyone wants? Yuuka knows that won't ever happen again with Misaki on board, so she happens to be the head of the house now. Looks like the boys can't have their way ever again.

Genre: Family/Drama

* * *

><p>"Eiichi! The bottle!" Yuuka called out, cuddling her daughter, Misaki, close to her chest and murmuring sweet words in her ear. "Shh, Misaki. It's okay. Shh..." Her older son, nine years old, with pure sapphire-colored eyes and natural brown hair, came around the corner, holding out a bottle full of warm milk. Now that Misaki had begun to develop teeth, Yuuka stopped breastfeeding and began to use the pump.<p>

"Thank you sweetie," she spoke, reaching out to wrap her hand around the bottle and bring it to Misaki's lips. "Oh, isn't she adorable?" Yuuka fawned excitedly, a big smile stretching across her cheeks. Daisuke came around, coming up behind his son, firmly placing his hands on Eiichi's shoulders. "Just like you when you were a baby," he grinned, pinching his son's cheeks, who pushed his hand away. "Stop it," Eiichi whined, then moved forward towards his sister, reaching out to touch her.

"Her face is so soft," he murmured, then stood up. Daisuke chuckled, ruffling his oldest son's hair. "It's almost time for your lesson," he stated, turning to leave the room. "Honey," Yuuka's voice resounded through the large room. "Misaki's about to be put down for a nap. Can you do your third lesson after she wakes up? I don't want her to be woken up."

Daisuke sighed. "This is our planned time, honey. I do the lesson with Eiichi every single time around 10 in the morning. Can't you put her down for a nap afterwards?" he questioned. "Please, sweetie," Yuuka persisted, her eyes growing wide. "Misaki needs to sleep. Perhaps you can teach Eiichi about the Vampire Pyramid-" she stated. "He already did," Eiichi interrupted, thumbing his belt loops and cocking his head to the side.

"See honey," Daisuke began, placing a hand firmly on Eiichi's right shoulder. Yuuka immediately began shaking her head, standing up and heading towards the nursery. "If you wanted the best for her, you'd let Misaki sleep in peace," she spoke with dignity, chin up as she passed her son and husband. Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess we'll do our lesson afterwards," he spoke with a shrug and humorless chuckle. "But Father!" Eiichi complained, tugging on his lower arm. "No buts, Eiichi. Your mother is right. Misaki needs her sleep," Daisuke stated sincerely, walking off, his arm tearing out of his son's grip.

* * *

><p>Matsuda Family (c) Nekotara 2014<p>

Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino 2014


	3. Making History

Summary: Misaki, now 15, has been sent out on her first mission from the Vampire Hunter Association. A few colleagues don't think she's up to the job, but Misaki is able to prove otherwise when she risks herself at the job for killing a Level E vampire in an isolated town known as Ida.

Genre: Action/Drama

* * *

><p>It had been eight years since Misaki was only seven year old. With training from her teacher, Kazuma Sakurai, as well as her Father, she's become quite adept at handling anti-vampire weapons. Now that she's turned 15, Misaki has become an impeccable Vampire Hunter with nothing but time on her hands. She could kill a vampire in one slash without hesitation, watching as their souls disperse into nothing but dust. The young Vampire Hunter was currently on a mission in Ida, which had been assigned to her by the Vampire Hunter Association her mother and father were apart of.<p>

Misaki had just arrived in town, two older Vampire Hunters right behind her for backup. She glanced around cautiously, a strange and eerie aura immediately having just begun to surround the isolated area. Misaki fingered her brown hair, turning a left corner and heading into an alley. "I dare you to come out, blood sucking monster!" she taunted, hand grasping the handle of her katana which rested well inside its sheath. She could sense the vampire nearby as she headed closer towards the church nearby.

Meanwhile, a Level E began to walk down the stairs of the same antique church, slumping against the wall, dragging a human down with it, who was completely white from blood drainage. The lower level vampire was completely lost in thought, only driven by the lust and smell of blood. Misaki drew her katana, holding it out in front of her men, stopping for a moment in front of the old church. "He's in here," she muttered to them. "Stay where you are." Then she began to approach the tall doors.

The young Vampire Hunter pushed them open once she arrived on spot, her katana shining bright in the sun, which was beginning to disappear from the sky. Delicious red blood, a sickly voice sounded, which abruptly brought Misaki to face the vampire. She scowled at it, holding her katana out in front of her, rushing forward up the steps, intent on puncturing it straight through the heart. The vampire laughed maniacally, showing up on the other side of the church, it's victim laying near Misaki's feet.

Misaki's nose scrunched up with distaste as the smell of blood nearby floated through the air. It smelled awful, but that wasn't anything to complain about at the moment. Misaki reached forward, gripping the railway and jumping over the side, landing on the floor, barely a scratch on the palm of her hand. A thought came to her- the only way she could get a good kill- that she would risk losing herself to this blood-sucking maniac by making herself bleed and making it lust for her own blood. She stood up, closing her left hand around the blade she held in her right, and sliced deep into her palm, blood dripping from the katana and her own hand. It hurt, but she held back the tears that threatened to spill.

One of Misaki's backup men dashed inside, smelling the blood immediately. "Are you insane?!" he growled. Misaki dared to answer. "I am." The Level E abruptly jumped off of the second floor, landing not far from Misaki and her backup. Misaki held up her hand, smeared and bloody for the vampire to see. "You want it? Come and get it!" she taunted, waving it around, making the vampire crazy.

It began to dash forward, lusting for the delicious red blood. Misaki raised her sword, both hands on the katana's handle, running straight through the vampire's abdomen, the Level E dispersing into dust before it could place its hands on her. She turned towards the man who'd been told to follow her as back up, then glanced over at the other one who'd just arrived. Misaki pursed her lips, sheathing her bloody sword. "You killed it," Koichi muttered, scratching his cheek. Misaki scoffed, patting his shoulder just as she passed him, heading out of the church with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Who's the idiot, now?"

* * *

><p>Misaki and Koichi (c) Nekotara 2014<p>

Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino 2014


End file.
